1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to medical appliances and, more particularly, to a leg support pillow.
2. Description of Related Art
In prior art applications, conventional stuffed cloth pillows have been used in hospitals and various other context to support the leg. Such pillows find particular use in the treatment of multiple sclerosis and broken limbs. Use of such pillows is very expensive, particularly considering the disposability requirements and increasing use in hospitals and other medical treatment facilities.
Another disadvantage of such conventional pillows recognized by the inventor is that they provide no support against the tendency of the foot to rotate or turn sidewards. Such movement can impair or retard the healing process.